A Hidden Side
by Squatta
Summary: Midorima and Takao have finally started dating and Midorima realizes there's a side to Takao he would've never expected him to have. MidoTaka.


I've taken a little break from my AoKaga fic to establish my direction I want to take with it, so I decided to finish up my MidoTaka one! I had maybe half of this written with little bits and pieces here and there for a while, but kind of held off on it because I really have to be in the mood to be up for writing smut. I actually don't like writing it but I like reading it, figures, huh. But I really wanted to write a fic like this because in my mind, Takao is a very sexual person and I wanted to show that in this story. Maybe because he's a Scorpio (like me rofl) and apparently they can be pretty promiscuous people, but I felt like him being an assertive partner in the bedroom is fitting for a person like him.

Anyway, like I said, I'm not much for writing smut but I hope this is something you can enjoy. ^^

**Warnings:**

Graphic smut (obviously)  
Guy x guy

* * *

This isn't what Midorima expected when he finally gave in to Takao's persistent advances of going out with him. Of course, Midorima reciprocated the feelings Takao had for him; he was just a little too stubborn to admit it to the guy and to himself. He really did end up falling for his teammate at some point and he couldn't quite figure out when exactly his feelings ended up becoming the romantic kind. The constantly chirpy, happy-go-lucky, and frankly, innocent, Takao that was always clinging to him seemed to have an entirely different side to his personality that he found out about only a few weeks after they had started dating.

Their relationship actually didn't change too much in the beginning – just a few stolen kisses and "I love you Shin-chan"s while wrapping his arms around the 195cm tall man that made Midorima's face light up like stop light; especially when Takao never really considered the time nor place when doing those things (most of the time they were at school). Well, after a few weeks Takao started wanting to do more. Trying to find isolated areas in the locker room to make out as much as possible, saying Midorima's name in a voice that was dripping with lust, panting like a dog in heat, rubbing the hardening erection growing in his pants against Midorima's. It seemed like every day Takao's behavior got more and more intense and Midorima didn't know what to think about it. At first it shocked him that Takao was behaving in such a way and even pushed him away at first, but Takao would give a look of disappointment that stabbed at Midorima's heart and before he knew it he was taken along on his boyfriend's whims.

Yes, this was the side of Takao that Midorima never saw coming. He knew that people who dated obviously did some intimate things, he wasn't that stupid. But he never expected to see Takao, right now, on his knees in the gym showers with Midorima's cock bobbing in and out of his mouth. Not only that, Takao seemed to be in pure ecstasy as he took in its entire girth, licking every inch, and even giving special attention to his balls. It took Midorima everything he could to suppress his moans as Takao sucked hard on the head while stroking his shaft. Midorima was of course, very against doing something like this in a public place but Takao whined and begged him that he wanted 'to make Shin-chan feel good' and like some sort of Siren, Midorima gave in and now feeling waves of overwhelming pleasure, felt his impending orgasm getting closer and closer.

"…T-Takao… cum- cumming…" Midorima struggled to say while still trying to avoid making much noise in the shower room that was already echoing loudly with Takao's sloppy noises.

"Mmf… go ahead, Shin-chan… cum in my mouth…" Takao mumbled, proceeding to pump Midorima's cock faster onto his tongue opening his mouth wide.

Midorima was in shock at the words he heard Takao say but, ashamedly, they sent him over the edge and it was only a matter of seconds before he was cumming straight into Takao's open mouth, all the while having one of the most intense orgasms he ever had which, in turn, made him forget completely about where he was and loudly voiced his pleasure. When Midorima started to come down from his orgasm he looked down at Takao who closed his mouth and gulped, still some semen hanging down his chin.

"T-Takao! Why did you just swallow that!?" Midorima said flustered as he was already adjusting himself back into his pants.

"Hm? Because it was Shin-chan's," Takao said innocently with a smile, like he was back to his normal self.

"That doesn't make any sense! And there's still… some on your chin…" Midorima mumbled.

"Oh?" Takao said and nonchalantly wiped it off with his finger and continued to stick said finger in his mouth.

"IDIOT!" Midorima yelled this time and grabbed Takao by the arm and pulled him up.

"Ow, don't be so violent, Shin-chan! How mean, didn't I make you feel good?" he asked as if they were just having a normal conversation.

"That's beside the point! Don't just… eat that stuff…"

"Hehe, sorry, but I can't help it, because it's Shin-chan's," Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck.

"Whatever, we're leaving, now!" Midorima ducked under and away from Takao and walked away. Takao skipped after him.

* * *

After that incident in the shower room Midorima strongly forbid Takao to do anything like that ever again in a public place. With a pout and a bit of resistance, Takao reluctantly agreed but then said, "Only in public, right?"

"W-Well… those are the kind of things you should do in private…" Midorima stuttered, pushing up his glasses nervously.

Takao just smirked and gave an "Okay!"

* * *

Midorima and Takao often ate their lunches together and preferred to find a quiet, isolated, place since Takao couldn't help but cling to Midorima every chance he got even during lunch. Midorima obviously wasn't very fond of PDA but Takao didn't seem to care if the entirety of Japan knew they were dating. So Midorima decided that instead of fighting it, he'd just try to avoid crowds while spending time with Takao, especially in school. Of course, this may or may not have improved the situation. Takao was clingy but did nothing but fairly innocent flirting in front of others. But when they seemed to be alone it was like a switch in his brain is flipped on and before Midorima knows it Takao is sitting in his lap and nuzzling his face in the nape of his neck.

"Takao, at least eat your lunch…"

"Mm, I'm already done. Now I need my fill of Shin-chan… can I give you a hickey?" he asked and didn't even wait for a response before he started biting and sucking at the base of Midorima's neck.

"Well I am not done eating and you may NOT give me a hickey!" Midorima said annoyed, grabbing Takao's shoulders and pushing him away. Takao pouted like every other time Midorima rejected his advances.

"Shin-chan, do you even like me? You always push me away…" he mumbled sounding like a child not getting his way.

"That isn't the issue! These are things that shouldn't be done out in the open." Midorima said matter-of-factly.

"But no one is here! Come on, I want to shower Shin-chan with affection," Takao said attempting to lean back in but was quickly stopped once again.

"Didn't I already tell you not to do these kinds of things in public? And you promised to listen to me."

Takao was quiet for a while and spoke up. "Then let me come over to your house. You never let me come in and since you say we can't do this kind of stuff in public, 'home' is the only other place. Or we could go to my house… or a love hotel." Takao smirked at the last bit.

Midorima's face started turning red as he awkwardly adjusted his glasses. "My house is fine!" he managed to sputter out without really thinking of what he just got himself into.

"Really!? Then can I come over tonight? There's no school tomorrow, please?" Takao begged, wrapping his arms around Midorima's neck.

"You can, but my parents and sister will be at home…" Midorima avoided eye contact and still tried to adjust his glasses even in the awkward position, it seemed like it was a nervous habit by now.

"Hmm, I was hoping we could be by ourselves…" Takao sounded a little disappointed.

"Take it or leave it!" Midorima said sternly.

Takao frowned a bit. "Well, it would be nice to see what the inside of your house is like, and your family, but I really want to be alone with Shin-chan without having to worry about anyone else. I want to be with you so badly, Shin-chan." Takao was now hugging Midorima giving him light kisses on his neck.

Midorima could really feel his resistance fading. Although he wasn't terribly affectionate, he had to admit that Takao was starting to rub off on him, and he didn't really mind Takao's actions as much as he let on. In all honesty, he felt deep down that it would be nice to just let go of all reservations and behave like an actual couple with Takao, as long as it was in privacy. Hell, he put up with all of Takao's advances _because_ he loved him, or else he would've broken it off long ago. He just struggled to be as open about it as his boyfriend was – who seemed to be the polar opposite.

With a sigh, Midorima slowly wrapped his arms around Takao's back and rested his forehead on Takao's right shoulder. "My sister…" he said barely audible.

"Huh?" Takao was a little surprised that Midorima was hugging him back.

"My sister… is spending the night with her friend on Saturday… and my parents are having dinner with family friends and will be back late that night…" Midorima could feel his face burning up.

"Eh? Shin-chan, are you saying…" Takao sounded even more surprised.

"I'm not saying anything! Just that… no one else but me will be at home that night…"

Takao just giggled and hugged Midorima into a tighter embrace, "Got it, got it!"

* * *

Takao merrily rang the doorbell at the Midorima house. He was excited for this day and had anticipated it all day yesterday. He was a bit earlier than the time he was told to be there but that shouldn't be an issue, right? Shortly after the bell was rung, the door opened.

"Yes, who is it?" An attractive, older woman who looked like she was going to some fancy party opened the door. "Oh, you must be Shintarou's friend!" she said with a smile.

Takao smiled back although the situation was a bit awkward. He was more than just a 'friend' and he definitely came with the un-purest of intentions for the son of this woman standing in front of him. _'Sorry, Mrs. Midorima,'_ he thought to himself.

Thumping came from upstairs and gradually got louder as the source of the noise descended down the stairs.

"Hey, Shin-chan~" Takao waved with a grin.

"T-Takao, you're here early…" Midorima's cheeks were slightly pink as he mumbled.

"What a cute nickname he has for you!" His mother giggled.

"I-It's not cute!" Midorima protested.

"Oh now, Shintarou don't be like that. Anyway, it was nice to finally meet you, Takao-kun, Shintarou talks about you a lot."

Midorima averted his gaze as the shade of pink started to turn red.

"Thank you for taking such good care of our son… Ah! We're going to be late, honey! We're leaving now!" Mrs. Midorima shouted behind her and what could be none other than Mr. Midorima came out from the hall. He was tall and stoic and quite handsome – almost like what you would expect his son to look like when he got older.

Takao exchanged greetings again and bid them farewell as they went off to their dinner date.

"Hehe, Shin-chan, your parents are one attractive couple. No wonder you're so handsome," Takao teased, grabbing Midorima's arm.

"I wanted to avoid that," Midorima said looking away and tugging his arm away.

"Aww Shin-chan you promised you'd let me love on you when we were alone," Takao pouted.

"I-!" Midorima was about to object but caught himself. He did say it was okay as long as others weren't around and they were definitely the only ones in the house. Plus Takao had been patient with Midorima's wishes of holding back in public lately, and this was the day he was waiting for.

"Let's just go up to my room…" he said quietly, grabbing Takao's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

As soon as they got into Midorima's bedroom and closed the door behind him, Takao embraced Midorima from behind.

"Shin-chan…" he said in a soft voice and kissed the back of his neck.

Midorima held back any sort of noise he was about to make, "Let's sit down at least…"

Takao was led to the bed and got to get a good look at Midorima's room. It was clean and neat, of course, but had a lot of random items spread throughout. They must all be lucky items, especially since a lot of them looked familiar.

They both sat on the bed.

"I like where this is headed," Takao smirked and leaned in to kiss Midorima. He gave very little resistance and soon their lips had parted as their tongues lapped into each other's mouths and hands started to wander.

"Mmm… Shin-chan," Takao breathed as their lips separated for a moment. He reached under Midorima's shirt attempting to pull it off.

"Ah… Already?" Midorima asked hesitantly with his shirt half-way up his body.

"Is it no good? I've been waiting so long for us to be alone though," Takao asked, yet still managed to yank the shirt over his nervous boyfriend's head.

"Well, it's just-"

Takao had quickly taken his shirt off and returned to attend to Midorima's naked torso.

"I just want to touch you and feel good with Shin-chan," Takao purred near his ear, sending a shiver up Midorima's spine.

Takao's hands wandered up to Midorima's chest and down to his stomach.

"You have such a nice body, Shin-chan, I could touch it all day," he said with a smirk, kissing and nibbling and Midorima's collar bone. "I even get to see your hands without taping, did you not tape it for today or did you just not have time since I came early? Either way, I'm glad I get to see them, you're hands are so nice…"

Midorima's pulse quickened and his breath became shallow as Takao's hands explored his body. Takao had run his hand over his hardening nipples a few times which sent a jolt of pleasure that he was unaware was even possible to have. There was a growing heat building up in his lower abdomen and he could feel he was already becoming erect. Closing his eyes, he let Takao continue until he felt his boyfriend's hand move lower and lower until it was caressing the erection he was trying to fight back.

"Ahh, Shin-chan is getting hard! I always forget how big you are," Takao grinned, continuing to rub Midorima.

"T-Takao!" as if on impulse, Midorima swatted away Takao's hand and backed away a few inches.

Takao didn't move or say anything at first but he had a look on his face that made Midorima instantly regret what he had done.

"Shin-chan, does my assertiveness put you off?" Takao asked with a worried grin.

Takao was being very unreserved and it was a little shocking to see him behaving this way, but it seemed to fit his personality either way. And Midorima didn't necessarily hate it; he just didn't know how to react to it. Plus he had been promising that today he wouldn't make Takao hold back.

"No, just… I have to get used to it." Midorima said.

Takao smiled, "It's just… that it's you, Shin-chan. I know I kind of turn into another person when I'm alone with you but I like you so much it's just… I get way too into it and next thing I know I'm blowing you in the gym showers-"

"I-I get it, Takao!" They were half naked and half erect and all alone but Midorima was still embarrassed that he let such things happen. "It's ok… I partially think it's my fault since I haven't really shown much or at all my affection for you… I'm sorry…" Midorima did his nervous habit of fiddling with his glasses.

Takao gave a small laugh, "Shin-chan, if I had a problem with you being a tsundere, do you think I'd want to be with you? I love everything about you, even your flaws."

"Tsun-? I am not anything like that, Bakao!" Midorima blushed and turned his head, he didn't want to admit it but he thought that it was probably a very accurate word to describe him.

Takao laughed again, "That's why I love Shin-chan~!" he singed, giving Midorima a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"…I lo-" Midorima mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I… I love… you too…" it was barely audible but Midorima had actually said it.

"Wahhh Shin-chan! You're so cute I think I'm gonna cry! Shin-chan said he loved me! Ahhh I wish I could've recorded that! Shin-chan, say it again but let me get my phone-"

Midorima pulled the excited Takao by the back of the neck and planted a rough kiss right on his lips.

"Sh-shut up! It's not like I'll never say it again, idiot…" his face was beet red but he was determined to get through this without letting his embarrassment take over.

Takao smiled and returned the kiss, "You better remember that, Shin-chan," Takao said pushing Midorima down on the bed for a long and deeper kiss.

Slowly and eventually, all clothes were removed as their mouths barely separated except for air. Their erections rubbed against each other and Midorima let out a soft moan.

"Feeling good, Shin-chan?" Takao asked in a soft voice, grabbing both of their cocks together and slowly moving his hand up and down, the pre-cum leaking from them both provided a comfortable amount of lubrication.

"Ah, Takao…" Midorima moaned us Takao's pace quickened. Takao kissed Midorima up his neck to his ear and nibbled at the lobe.

"I'm gonna get myself ready, okay?" he whispered into Midorima's ear.

"Ready..?" Midorima asked, unsure of what he meant by that.

Takao leaned over the bed and searched the pockets of his pants and pulled out a small bottle and a condom. He tossed the condom towards Midorima and proceeded to squirt the contents of the bottle into the palm of his hand.

"What is that?" Midorima asked, slightly confused and catching the condom in a daze.

"Ahah, Shin-chan, do you really not know what this is for?" Takao gave a small chuckle and leaned back on the bed, spread apart his legs, and lathered the substance onto his bottom.

"Ah-!" Midorima averted his gaze and started to blush once more. Takao laughed again.

"What is it, Shin-chan? You know this is how two guys do it, right?" he said, continuing to probe at the entrance.

"Well, I kind of figured, it's just…" Midorima couldn't find the words for what was unfolding right in front of him at the moment.

"Heh, Shin-chan, I'm not a girl, you know, so I have to do this myself. And go ahead and put that on. Nn…" Takao pushed one finger inside slowly up to the knuckle, gradually moving it around inside of him. Soon, a second finger was added, then a third. With his free hand, Takao begin to rub his half-erect cock in time with his fingers.

Midorima's curiosity got to him and he began to watch Takao. He didn't want to admit it, but it was an arousing site to see Takao play with himself, panting and calling out Midorima's name.

"Shin-chan… I want you…" Takao moaned, looking at Midorima teary-eyed.

Midorima swallowed the lump in his throat and he knew his dick was as hard as it could get but at this point he didn't have time to be embarrassed. He quickly opened up the wrapper of the condom and struggled with putting it on at first, but eventually got it on right with Takao's instructions.

Takao removed his fingers and grabbed at both sides of his hole and spread it open a little wider with his legs spread out to either side, panting with a red flush on his face and barely able to mouth a coherent sentence, "Please, Shin-chan… I can't wait anymore… please stick your cock in me…"

Still trying to adjust to Takao's surprisingly lewd bedroom vocabulary, Midorima did not hesitate to follow orders and placed his dick at the entrance of Takao's pulsing hole. Slowly, Midorima pushed with his hips and the head of his dick slid in. The heat was indescribable and Midorima never felt anything quite like it as he let out a sigh. Takao gave a small groan and encouraged Midorima to keep going. Midorima pushed further and felt the cavity twitching around his dick slowly pulling him in. Soon he had buried himself all the way into his boyfriend who was panting beneath him. The heat and sensation felt even more intense with his entire cock inside Takao's ass.

"Start moving… Shin-chan…" Takao said weakly and Midorima didn't seem to hesitate. Slowly Midorima pulled his cock out halfway and pushed it back in, starting a methodically paced pattern of thrusts into Takao.

"Mm, Shin-chan, your cock is so big… it feels so good," Takao sighed, grabbing at Midorima's hips as if to signal to go faster.

"Y-Yeah?" Midorima's morals were slowly slipping as he stared at the disheveled and aroused Takao.

"Yeah, Shin-chan, play with my nipples…" Takao begged, looking into Midorima's eyes.

"Okay," Midorima said in a low voice as his hands inched towards Takao's chest. He realized how nice of a body Takao also had, his arms were muscular and smooth and his pecs were toned and hard. Midorima rubbed fingers against both of Takao's nipples and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"More…" Takao breathed, moving his hands up to Midorima's back.

Midorima kneaded at the small, pink bumps which seemed to make Takao's entire body react. The muscles of his rectum pulsed around Midorima's cock creating all kinds of new sensation. Midorima quickened his pace, pushing faster into Takao's ass that seemed to greedily suck him in. In his ecstasy, Midorima then took Takao's nipples between two of his fingers on each hand and lightly pinched them.

"Nn! Ahh, ah!" Takao arched his back and his hole squeezed Midorima's cock harder than it had before.

"You like that?" Midorima asked with a smirk.

"Mmn, Shin-chan…" Takao seemed like he could barely speak and Midorima didn't wait for a reply before flicking and pinching the nipples harder.

"Ahh! Shin-chan!" Takao shouted, digging his nails into Midorima's back.

Midorima was not acting like himself and he knew it, but he didn't care. The indescribably pleasure he was feeling right now was more important. His right hand traveled south and gripped at Takao's hard cock, seeping with pre-cum. He started to pump it in time with his thrusts while his free hand kept attending to Takao's chest.

"Shin-chan… I'm going crazy," Takao moaned as his senses were assaulted.

"Want me to fuck you harder?" Midorima said softly by Takao's ear.

"Fuck me hard, Shin-chan," by now Takao had wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck and their faces where only inches away. Midorima leaned in and their lips met as his pace quickened even faster. The room was filled with the loud slapping together of their bodies and Takao's moans increasing in volume, along with Midorima's low and heavy grunting.

"Shin-chan, I'm going to cum…" he barely whimpered, still clinging to Midorima. "Say my name, Shin-chan… Shintarou." Takao whined into his ear.

Midorima felt a jolt after hearing his full first name, "K-Kazunari," he said in a low moan.

"Shintarou," Takao repeated.

Midorima also felt the great pressure of his impending orgasm and buried his cock even deeper into Takao.

"Mmm! Shintarou, I'm cumming," Takao squeezed onto Midorima's shoulders, trying to not squeeze too hard. "Ahh, ahh!" Takao's back arched as he threw his head back deeper into the bed as a long line of semen shot out of his cock on his stomach.

Takao's orgasm caused him to clamp on to Midorima's cock tight, squeezing out Midorima's climax shortly after.

"Kazunari! Ahhh!" Midorima shouted as blinding pleasure washed over him as he slammed one, two times into Takao, burying himself deep inside, allowing the inner walls to pulse around his cock and ride out his orgasm to the end.

After coming down from their highs and completely spent, Midorima removed the condom and collapsed next to Takao on the bed. Both of them still trying to even out their breathing, Takao turned towards Midorima and hugged him into an embrace.

"That was so good Shin-chan…" he said breathlessly into the crook of Midorima's neck.

"Yeah…" Midorima replied, running his hand through Takao's hair.

"Haha, Shin-chan was so lewd~" Takao teased.

"I-It was just the heat of the moment… You influenced me," Midorima seemed to be slowly coming back to his usual self.

"Don't be embarrassed," Takao looked up and smiled, "It was pretty arousing, hehe. And it got you to say my name too," he said, giving Midorima a peck on the lips. "Does that mean you'll call me by my first name from now on?" He said with a hopeful face.

Midorima grunted, "W-We'll see…"

"Aww I hope you do!" Takao snuggled back into his boyfriend's arms.

"So… It didn't hurt?" Midorima asked curiously. Takao didn't seem to complain at all during the entire process.

"Nope! It felt reeeeally good."

"But it was your first time, right? Even if it felt good by the end, it had to hurt at first, right?" Midorima couldn't imagine having something like _that_ shoved up him and it feeling good; at least not right away, and definitely not for the first time.

"Ah… well…" Takao said nervously.

"It wasn't your first time!?" Midorima said shocked, grabbing both of Takao's shoulders.

"Ah! Wait, Shin-chan! It's not like that!" Takao hurriedly tried to explain.

With a serious expression, Midorima waited for the explanation.

"Last year… I kinda realized that I like guys… Well, girls are okay too, I guess? But I was really interested in how it would be with guys so I looked some stuff up. Turns out I liked those sorts of AVs, and around that time I had a friend who was kind of open minded about that stuff…"

Midorima's eyebrows started to furrow and his mouth started to grimace.

"Wait! We didn't do anything, I swear! Well, just some touching but that's it!" Takao said quickly trying to dispel the annoyed Midorima. "And he moved. FAR. So he isn't around anymore, ok?"

Midorima's face seemed to lighten. "So it really was your first time then?" he asked again.

"Well, yes but…" Takao said nervously… again.

"Takao!"

"No! No! I'm not done explaining!" Takao said again and sighed. "I got curious about how it felt to… you know, have something stuck up there so I tried. First with just my fingers and some lotion, and it didn't feel so bad but when I found out about the prostate it felt really good, so I ended up always masturbating while fingering myself… ah, this is kind of embarrassing." Takao scratched the back of his head. It takes a lot for him to get embarrassed but this was a very personal conversation.

"Then one day I wanted to go bigger and got some condoms and a cucumber that was a reasonable size…" he trailed off.

"…Really?" Midorima didn't seem mad anymore. In fact, he seemed interested in the story more than anything.

"Wahhh, yes… It's so embarrassing but I tried it… and it hurt…" Takao buried his face in his hands. "But then I managed to get my hands on a vibrator that was smaller and started using that. It hurt at first too but after using it a few times and getting used to it, I liked it… And that's why it didn't really hurt when we did it just now." Takao finished his story with a red face.

"So… it really was your first time with someone else?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do something like that with someone unless I liked them." Takao said quietly.

"Good…" Midorima said grabbing Takao's hand. "It was my first time too…"

"Haha, I figured." Takao said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"I'm just saying that Shin-chan is just about as much as a romantic as me," he smiled, leaning into Midorima.

"Whatever…" Midorima mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot one thing," Takao said sitting back up again.

"What is it?"

"When I saw how big Shin-chan was, I went out and got a vibrator about as big as you," Takao smirked.

"WH-" Midorima blushed up to his ears. Takao laughed.

"I was curious if I could handle something as big as yours," Takao continued to grin.

"How are you getting these things!?" Midorima said flustered.

"Ahhh… Now that's a secret," Takao held up a finger to his lips and winked.

"I… I can't believe you," Midorima fiddled with his glasses.

Takao giggled and tackled Midorima down on the bed, planting a wet kiss on his cheek.


End file.
